


Я хочу поболтать о тебе

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, alternative universe, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый понедельник Мидорима приходит в эту кофейню. С девяти до десяти утра. Эспрессо без сахара. И шум пристани за окном. <br/>А ещё чёрная макушка и глаза зимнего неба, что всегда неотрывно следили за ним в эти минуты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хочу поболтать о тебе

**Author's Note:**

> В воспоминаниях Мидоримы ПЧ – модельеры одежды: сам Мидорима – художник-модельер; Аомине, Кисе и Мурасакибара – модельеры-конструкторы; Акаши - спонсор.

Мидорима не понимал, что он здесь делает. Ни ещё месяц назад, ни сейчас в его голове нет ни единой мысли, объясняющей это. 

Он смотрит на залитый солнцем порт, по которому с черепашьей медлительностью передвигаются небольшие корабли. На меню, что вот уже пять минут он мнёт в своих тонких длинных пальцах, на молодую официантку, которая привыкла к столь необычному посетителю, что уже одиннадцатый раз (да, он считал) заходит в кофейню на Ямада 14 и сухо заказывает только эспрессо без сахара. 

Кстати о кофе. Тут он, честно признаться, паршивый. 

Не такой, что Мидорима привык пить обычно – в дорогом ресторане или в студии, в компании коллег или друзей по очередной идее, что захватывала парня с головой каждый раз, когда Кисе вдохновлено вскрикивал: _«Это точно будет потрясно!»_. Мидорима морщился от громкого вопля друга, предлагал ему заткнуться, но всё равно воодушевлялся, всё равно верил, что «чёрт возьми, это точно оно» и брался рисовать эскизы к будущей коллекции. 

Бывало, идеи Кисе не срабатывали, и наброски превращались в кучку пепла в старом камине их студии на севере Токио. Аомине тогда долго ворчал на Рёту и на его _«да я обещаю вам, что в этот раз всё точно получится!»_ , много курил и не появлялся на рабочем месте до поры до времени. Но стоило голове Кисе посетить очередной «грандиозной» идее, как всё повторялось вновь. 

Мидорима рисовал наброски будущих платьев (или купальников, на что Шинтаро никогда не подпишется снова из-за «глубокого» вкуса Дайки на эти вещи). Рёта, как главный заводила и «сердце» их молодого ателье подбирал ткани, текстуры, и, одобрив будущие модели, передавал эстафету Мурасакибаре. Тот вечно был недоволен, что из-за большого количества работы он не успевает устраивать обеденные перерывы, но, проглотив всё недовольство, всё равно в сотый раз строил выкройки (перед этим включая зарубежную музыку на всю громкость под зубоскрежет других коллег), ловко смётывал детали простыми нитками, успевая при этом отправлять в рот леденцы один за другим. И только тогда после этих шагов всё действо переходило к Дайки. И его работа действительно стоила восхищения - он стачивал детали настолько профессионально, что после чего из-под его рук выходили настоящие творения искусств. Он никогда этому не учился, потому что с ранних лет осознал, нашёл, принял в себе свой талант, что через несколько долгих лет привёл его к таким непохожим друг на друга людям. 

Мидорима никогда не мог понять, что он – студент колледжа искусств, собирающийся посвятить свою жизнь серьёзному творчеству в жанре реализма, поменял свои мечты на мечты этих безумцев, что решили создать собственную линию одежды и стать известными на весь мир и, проще говоря, посоревноваться с лучшими домами мод. 

«Значит, не такими уж мечтами они были», – думал Мидорима, в очередной раз втайне улыбаясь, когда Рёта, бурно жестикулируя, объяснял Дайки всю прелесть алого и серебряного в этом сезоне, Ацуши неспеша готовил кофе на всех четверых, жуя очередную сладость, а Аомине с кривой улыбкой ворчал «какой ты невыносимый, замечательный ублюдок, Кисе!» и трепал того по блондинистой макушке сквозь недовольные причитания второго. 

В такие минуты карандаш скользил по бумаге как-то иначе, легче, что ли, и линии, представляющие из себя какой-то хаос в открытом космосе, приобретали форму, а затем и смысл, очертания будущей мечты, а точнее, ключа к ней. Всё измерено, всё пропорционально, идеально, по словам Рёты, что всегда одабривал его эскизы, улыбаясь так ярко, что студия, выходящая на северную сторону, всегда озарялась каким-то внутренним светом у каждого внутри. «Карманное солнце», - так однажды отозвался о нём Акаши, их спонсор и по совместительству старый друг Мидоримы, что был убеждён им в успехе дела, его перспективах и потенциале. Ведь они все талантливы, чёрт возьми, у них не может не получится, но… 

Мидорима переводит взгляд от аквариума с юрко пестрившими в нём дискусами, автоматически запивая знакомую горечь отвратительно приторным эспрессо. 

Действительно, кофе здесь просто ужасен. Совсем не тот Кон панна, что привозил Мурасакибара из очередной поездки в Южную Америку. Но почему-то Шинтаро приходил в это кафе, садился за тот же столик у окна справа, во втором ряду, заказывал эту гадость и смотрел, как солнце медленно достигает водной глади, смешиваясь с линией горизонта, наполняя порт шумными звуками разгружающихся судов, криками чаек, гудками приштарфовывающих к пристани рыболовецких судёнышек и думал. 

Думал о том, что неплохо бы было снова начать грезить о том чёртовом реализме. О колледже. О том, чтобы, наконец, закончить его и не видеть лица отца с вечным недовольством в стальных глазах, повидать сестру, мать, вернуться к прежней жизни. Перестать отравлять себя. 

Мидорима вновь делает глоток, смотрит на дрейфующих чаек над пристанью, стремящихся выкрасть кусочек свежего улова у недремлющих рыбаков, знакомых с повадками диких птиц. Ловит взглядом знакомую чёрную макушку за соседним столиком, вспоминает последнюю встречу в студии, насквозь пропахшей кофейными зёрнами, сигаретами Аомине, запахами ткани, и хмурится, когда в голове раздаётся до боли знакомые слова: 

_«Это… конец. Действительно конец, Мидорима-чи. У меня… больше не осталось идей и сил убедить их поверить в нас»._

В глазах - слёзы, смешанные с детским разочарованием и обидой, хотя тебе все двадцать два. Такой жгучей обидой, когда хочется реветь в голос из-за того, что у тебя не получилось пройти этот уровень до конца. Что вот, хит пойнты на нуле, твой герой смертельно ранен и появляются эти страшные строчки: гейм овер. 

Когда ты понимаешь, что не можешь начать сначала. 

Каждый понедельник. В девять утра, когда в кафе только-только начинают появляться редкие сонные покупатели на «чашечку, простите, кофе?», Мидорима переступает порог с затёртой надписью «Добро пожаловать» и, как на автомате, идёт к привычному столику, чтобы сделать заказ и целый час просидеть, еле дыша, почти не двигаясь, наблюдая за жизнью, что кипит в порту. И думает, много, в основном о прошлом, которое они так долго строили вместе. 

Иногда он рисовал. Приносил свой этюдник и выводил на белоснежных листах то, что видел за стеклом и слепящими глаза солнечными лучами. 

Ещё реже – брал с собой эскизы и думал над тем, как всё исправить. Изменить, сделать лучше, намного лучше. 

Почти никогда ни с кем не разговаривал. 

На этот раз официантка сразу принесла кофе и, бросив задумчивый взгляд из-под низкой чёлки каштановых волос, молча удалилась к барной стойке, прижимая поднос к груди. 

А ещё сегодня, девятого марта, он познакомился с человеком, нарушившим его повседневность в этой кофейне, что он так упорно и (сквозь обманчивое ожидание чуда?) возводил все эти недели. 

Парень, что сидит перед ним, улыбается так открыто и ярко, что кофе, которое он глотнул несколько секунд назад, кажется ещё приторнее, ещё ужаснее на вкус. Мидорима вспоминает, что это его он замечал постоянно за соседним столиком все эти вереницы из бесконечных понедельников, это он всегда неотрывно смотрел за тем, как Шинтаро выводит на бумаге этюдника свои мысли, утекающие сквозь пальцы в грифель карандаша, чёткими линиями из хаоса в знакомые глазу образы. Мидорима припоминает, что видел, как и сам парень иногда рисовал, чаще цветными мелками. Но он, конечно, выкидывал это из головы. 

Незнакомец виновато склоняет чёрную макушку, словно понимает причину его недовольства. Затем берёт его меню и открывает первую попавшуюся страницу, бросая в Мидориму взгляд своих серых глаз зимнего неба со смеющимися искорками в радужке. И только затем говорит, и его голос выворачивает Мидориму наизнанку, отбрасывает со дна на залитую солнцем поверхность воды, одновременно проводя по старым, ещё незажившим сквозным ранам души острыми птичьими когтями. 

Мидориме нравится его хриплый голос: 

\- Даа, кофе здесь действительно отвратный. Ужас просто. 

Мидорима издаёт смешок. Затем другой. Пытается сдержать смех, поднимающийся откуда-то из душной коробки лёгких, что сейчас насквозь пропитались чувством собственного саморазрушения. Смеётся, тихо, но так порывисто, что зубы сводит. 

И только через несколько мгновений он прекращает, думая о том, что этот незнакомец озвучил его мысли, то, о чём он думал все эти чёртовы понедельники. Бросает сердитый взгляд на паренька, что сидит напротив, словно говоря ему: «ты не видел, что здесь только что было, ясно?» 

Незнакомец, что всё это время неотрывно следил за реакцией Шинтаро, хмыкает, и искорки в его глазах разгораются ещё ярче. Он смотрит с вызовом, и Мидориме кажется, что он всё отчётливее видит огненный фейерверк из алого и медно рыжего, языки уютного пламени в старом камине, чьё тепло согревало в холодные вечера в студии, красные кленовые листья, цвет последнего платья, что они так упорно создавали и что так безжалостно было отклонено во всех магазинах и агентствах. 

\- Почему ты постоянно сидишь здесь? – спрашивает Шинтаро, механически отпивая из чашки давно остывшее кофе. Сглатывает, аккуратно ставит чашку на хрупкое блюдце и ждёт. 

Парень пожимает плечами, словно «ничего такого, совсем ничего»: 

\- То же самое могу задать и тебе. 

\- Логично. 

Мидориме кажется, что всё разрушено. Что этот незнакомец сломал его карточный домик из тишины и уединения, куда он всегда возвращался, чтобы подумать (помучить себя?). 

Каждый понедельник. С девяти до десяти. Эспрессо без сахара. И шум пристани за окном. 

А ещё чёрная макушка и глаза зимнего неба, что всегда неотрывно следили за ним в эти минуты. 

\- Меня зовут Такао Казунари, - незнакомец протягивает руку, так по-европейски непривычно, отчего Мидорима удивлённо отвечает на рукопожатие, ощущая на коже левой руки тепло от чужих ладоней. – Я учусь на модельера, третий курс, много наслышан о тебе, - Такао сбивчиво поправляет себя, теребя ворот белой рубашки, - о вас. О вашем ателье. 

Мидорима хмурится – задевать старые раны не хочется. Хотя больнее просто зашить их нитками, смести, как выкройки новых платьев, и отбросить на пыльные полки прошлого. 

Такао, кажется, понимает, потому что вновь улыбается виновато, но, в то же время, так ярко и заразительно, отчего солнечные лучи за блестящими стёклами кажутся бледными и выцветшими. Карманное солнце, так? 

\- Я тебя давно заметил тут, думал, что ты ждёшь кого-то, или тебе просто здешний кофе понравилось, но сам знаешь, - Такао забавно морщится, лёгким движением указывая на остатки напитка на дне чашки Мидоримы. – Я удивлён, как это захолустье ещё не закрыли из-за жалоб клиентов на подозрительную смесь, что они варят. 

\- Мне нравится, что здесь тихо. И немноголюдно. 

Последние слова Мидорима проговаривает отчетливее, на что Такао лишь криво улыбается. 

\- Ну конечно-конечно. В такое-то время сюда и гурман не заглянет. Такая рань. 

\- И человек, что называет девять утра «ранью», всё равно околачивается здесь. 

Такао смеётся, и Мидорима, бросая в него недовольный взгляд, вздыхает, но отвернуться к тёплой весне за окном, выбросить из головы этого странного паренька и его улыбку куда-нибудь в воды этого безумно синего океана, ещё холодного в марте, не получается. 

Вместо этого он смотрит, жадно вглядываясь в эти серые глаза, понимая, что вдохновение, спящее где-то внутри его душевного колодца, понемногу, но начинает расправлять крылья. Маленькими шажками идти к созданию чего-то невероятного, неспеша, но начиная свою жизнь заново. 

Мидорима осознаёт, что глаза этого парня вдохновляют его на что-то невообразимо прекрасное. 

\- Ты прав, Шин-чан, - так легко и фамильярно бросает Казунари, и Шинтаро даже не успевает среагировать, (даже не успевает возмутиться!) приближается к его удивлённому лицу почти вплотную, упираясь ладонями на поверхности деревянного столика, и встречается с его удивлёнными малахитовыми глазами. 

Мидориме кажется, что ничего больше не существует в эти минуты, только эти глаза и его, почему-то, сбившееся дыхание. 

 

\- Я хочу поболтать о тебе, Мидорима Шинтаро.

 

И Мидорима думает, что этот одиннадцатый понедельник станет последним.


End file.
